Mikrolepton
Ein Mikrolepton (engl.: microlepton) ist ein Elementarteilchen, über das erstmals 1989 in einer Arbeit des Moskauer Physikers Anatoly F. Okhatrin in der sowjetischen Zeitschrift Doklady publiziert wurde. Diesem Teilchen wurde von Okhatrin eine Masse zwischen 10 hoch Minus 40 und 10 hoch Minus 30 Gramm zugeschrieben, also Bruchteile der Elektronenmasse. Dem Mikrolepton werden ähnliche Eigenschaften wie dem ebenfalls postulierten Axion zugeschrieben. Es wird angenommen, dass Photonen und Atome von ihnen beeinflusst werden können und daher auf Photos der Erdoberfläche Bodenschätze wie Erdöl und Gold etc. erkennbar sind. Links: *http://www.newscientist.com/article/mg17523500.600.html *http://physicsweb.org/articles/world/15/7/7 Ölprospektion mit Mikroleptonen *http://findarticles.com/p/articles/mi_m2843/is_3_26/ai_85932608 *http://www.alkor-group.ru/mltheory.htm *http://scholar.google.de/scholar?q=microlepton&ie=UTF-8&oe=UTF-8&hl=en&btnG=Search *http://www.turpion.org/php/paper.phtml?journal_id=pu&paper_id=615 *http://sci.tech-archive.net/Archive/sci.physics/2004-06/2012.html *http://naztech.org/mikrolepton/ siehe auch: Neutralino, Axion, Anyon, Tachyon http://www.alkor-group.ru/mltheory.htm Microlepton gut Microlepton GeoVision™ Technology is the method of distant exploring the Earth and is a technology of minerals search by their own microlepton emanations. During the photographing of the investigated area of the Earth© from the space satellite (D) on the photo emulsion, the photo gets and registers not only the visible image of the Earth surface, but also invisible microlepton emanation (B) of various geological objects (A). During the special processing visualization this invisible microlepton image becomes visible in optical diapason. Further computer processing allows to identify the searched geological objects, to determine their outlines and to make coordinate attachment. http://www.alkor-group.ru/resume.htm http://physicsweb.org/articles/news/6/7/1/1 He discovered that microlepton technology is based on a paper published by a Russian physicist called Anatoly Okhatrin in the journal Doklady in 1989. "He was clearly either mad, drunk or deluded," says Marshall. "He spun a cone of lead weighing several kilograms in front of a pin-hole camera and claimed to have photographed a 'glow' surrounding the cone that was due to microleptons." www.quorn.screaming.net/oil/press_release_perl.htm //Nicht existent Professor Martin Perl, says in his letter that 'there is no valid evidence in physics or chemistry for the existence of microleptons or microlepton fields' which is 'an old idea in Soviet pseudoscience'. 'The claims are nonsense' and 'have nothing to do with my work.' http://news.bbc.co.uk/1/hi/england/1887198.stm the use of mysterious elementary particles - non-existent http://www.newscientist.com/article.ns?id=mg17523545.200 "microleptons" and the "memory" of neutrons; the use of aircraft to sniff out oil fields; and the drilling permits granted by the authorities. http://www.looksmarttrends.com/p/articles/mi_m2843/is_3_26/ai_85932608 The Academic Department of General Physics and Astronomy at a special session on July 9, 1991, characterized this case as "organized activity of pseudoscience with specific features of large-scale bluff." ---- This story began in 1989 when, as a consequence of an obvious misunderstanding, there appeared an article by Mr. A. Okhatrin in a quite venerable Soviet science journal entitled "Macroclusters and Superlight Particles". This was about no more or less than the discovery of a new type of elementary particle, microleptons. The discovery of a new particle, with properties contradicting modern science as well, is a sensation. However, in this case physics remained entirely indifferent to a discovery whose importance would obviously get a Nobel Prize. Where does such indifference come from? The article already seemed quite dubious. It is sufficient to note that of the seven formulas cited in it, five had an erroneous scale. Nevertheless, there was a reaction to the article all the same. Corresponding member of the USSR Academy of Sciences Ye. Aleksandrov and Prof. A. Anselm published a review in which they quite convincingly demonstrated the groundlessness of Mr. Okhatrin's "discovery". Moreover, Ye. Aleksandrov personally visited the latter, trying to understand the basis for his blunders. This is how Ye. Aleksandrov described the conversation which ensued: Aleksandrov: "As far as I understand, this discovery occurred accidentally. You didn't expect such an effect?" Okhatrin: "Absolutely right; having developed the film we did not understand what had happened right away. Only then did it become clear to us that this microlepton radiation had passed photons through four walls" (this is about how, thanks to microleptons, they managed to photograph an object separated from the camera by thick walls - Eh. K.). Aleksandrov: "But don't you think that this was simply the superimposition of two different photographs on one frame because of a malfunction while rewinding the film?" Okhatrin: "This cannot be precluded, of course". One would suppose that the reader has already realized the level of soundness of the "discovery"; but what is surprising is that, although microleptons are not found in serious science, yet today, 10 years later, they permit A. Okhatrin, now an academician of the International Academy of Energy Information Sciences (MAEhIN), to successfully extract no small dividends from this fraud. This is what Mr. Okhatrin's associates (S. Denisov and S. Kovalyov) wrote several years later: "Proceeding from the Unified Field Theory and based on many years of experiments, Academician A. Okhatrin of the MAEhIN obtained the characteristics of microleptons. They have a small charge, small mass, and are not picked up by any known material instruments and screens". If one puts aside the Unified Field Theory, to which Mr. Okhatrin has no relation, one can note that microleptons are akin to the material from which the clever con men sewed the king's clothing in Andersen's famous fairy tale. In 1995 S. G. Denisov, D. I. Atayev, V. G. Neyman, and A. F. Okhatrin received a patent for "a device for electrically influencing a biological object and a means of evaluating the effectiveness of its operation". From this moment the GAMMA-7A and GAMMA-7N instruments (the activator and neutralizer) began to be actively adopted into medical practice. The instruments are advertised without false modesty as "a new approach to health maintenance and improvement". This is what S. Denisov (one of Mr. Okhatrin's co-inventors and director of the "GAMMA-7" informatics center) and S. Kovalyov write in the journal "Ehkologiya i Promyshlennost' Rossii Ecology and Industry of Russia": "Pathogenic radiation", "geopathogenic zones", "psychic influence", "energy information exchange"... These and other terms which relate to a now fast-developing field called information medicine not long ago could not receive any serious acceptance whatsoever at the official level. But only now in our society, which is mainly under the influence of disappointment in the capabilities of so-called official medicine, massive acceptance of these terms has begun, not as "'old wives' tales' but as objective reality". The subtext of this phrase is as follows: where medicine is powerless the above instruments will help you. I am personally most often struck not that a multitude of dubious personalities in their mercenary ends are beginning to bury official medicine in the literal sense but that they do not encounter resistance from the Russian Academy of Medical Sciences and the RF Ministry of Health. Things have reached an absurd level: in the RF State Duma they are considering the question of adopting a law "Providing the Population with Electrical Information Prosperity" completely seriously. The bill "is being cooked" in deep secrecy from the Russian Academy of Sciences. And no wonder: for if there are hearings with representatives of the RAN present the complete ignorance of "the public" which is forcing the law through will be displayed with exhaustive completeness. However, the author of these lines has already had an opportunity to demonstrate what goals the apologists for the law are pursuing ("Novoye v Ehkologii New in Ecology" - Nezavisimaya Gazeta, 7 October 1998). The persistence of the lobbyists for the law can only be surprising. At the end of 1998 they set up an exhibit in the Duma at which a couch psychic able to treat a multitude of illnesses including impotence, was shown as the highlight of the program! I cannot understand what ideas guided the organizers of the exhibit when they showed the couch on television? Or do they think that the people are already so duped by regular paranormal nonsense from astrological predictions to sexual contact with aliens that they will swallow this rubbish? Recently there were several hearings on this bill. And again nothing disrupted the decorum of the procedure. The Russian Academy of Sciences did not participate in the hearings. By luck a deputy chairman of the Ecology Committee V. Tetel'min sent a letter to the Prime Minister about the results of the hearings which had been conducted. Although the letter was accompanied by a lengthy appendix signed by the committee chairman, T. Zlotnikova, to let him know what energy information prosperity of the population is, the Premier could hardly be able to. However, the main idea in the document was described clearly: the government should create a federal program which consequently would provide this prosperity...Well, but whose prosperity such a program would provide is a big question. But the Duma had not managed to consider one bill when another appeared. The Chairman of the Security Committee, V. Il'yukhin, presented a bill "The Protection of the Human Psychosphere". It is surprising all the same that among the State Duma deputies there are yarns about sinister generators with whose aid a person's mind can be influenced. The mental condition of a person depends on an enormous number of factors. Not least is confidence in tomorrow and the satisfaction of critical (both social and spiritual) needs. There is not a word about this in the bill. On the contrary, attention is placed on factors which science has not shown to exist. What kind of people are behind these bills? I don't know. I can only state that at least the first law was actively lobbied by functionaries of the International Academy of Informatics (MAI) and the International Academy of Electroinformation Sciences (MAEhIN). The fact that presidents of the countries of the CIS, members of the Russian government, deputies of the State Duma, and even General Secretaries of the UN (Kofi Annan and his predecessor, Butros Ghali) are in these academies should deceive no one. These "figureheads" do not participate at all in the activities of these academies. It is not precluded that they do not even realize that what they were placed in. The International Academy of Informatics originated as Mosgorspravka. In 1990 the USSR Academy of Informatics was registered as a small enterprise. Back in 1992 after the collapse of the USSR it was re-registered as the International Academy of Informatics. Thanks to such a leading light of "science" as its President, I. Yuzvishin, the Academy solidly holds the palm of world leadership in the field of latter-day "generalized science", informationology, which is constantly being developed by Mr. Yuzvishin. Much of interest can be derived from the "masterpiece" of Ivan Iosifovich; in particular, the reader might find out that "information is primary, and matter is secondary", that "vacuum, space, time, movement, energy, and matter originate from information". It is incomprehensible to the mind; how could serious scientists who have fallen into this Academy endure similar gibberish? One ought not think that informationology is the only hobby of the MAI. The Academy's leaders have a very great scope. Do you need a diploma of a candidate or doctor of sciences? No problem! The Academy has a graduate school and doctoral studies in 101 specialties! The range is simply grandiose. How do you like the specialty "All Fields of Human Activity"? Or "All Fields of Industry"? It needs to be recognized that there are not yet specialists in the world with such a broad range. The Academy trains certified "specialists" in at least 15 "scientific fields" which have nothing in common with science. Here are several examples of such "specialties": "Research...of torsion and information fields in vacuum spheres and material spheres of the Universe", "Psychic Ability, Telepathy, Telekinesis, and Other Non-Material Phenomena", "Astrology", "UFOlogy", etc. And the MAI has begun to breed "specialists" of all sorts in these (and not only in these), to put it politely, not completely scientific fields. One thing is shameful: the VAK [[Degree] Accreditation Commission] does not recognize the latter-day "scientists". And here in the bill "Providing the Population with Electrical Information Prosperity" a provision is included about expanding the list of VAK specialties to the benefit of the academics lobbying for the bill. But meanwhile the VAK is being subjected to powerful pressure. Even a lie is put to use. Mr. V. Azhazha, an MAI academic who dreams of getting UFOlogy the status of a science, declared, "The Higher Accreditation Commission has already recognized UFOlogy as a science". Well, why distort things so, Mr. Azhazha? The International Academy of Energy Information Sciences is not so large as the MAI. It has no representative in the UN. However, it heads the list of "recognized centers of the development of energy information knowledge", and it has the honor of the creation of the "science of energy information exchange", eniology. If one views the MAEhIN as a study group of amateurs interested in eniology who inform one another about TFP (narrow physical fields), torsion fields, "Kozyrev mirrors", pyramids which store cosmic energy, and finally, activators and neutralizers curing a multitude of hopeless illnesses, etc. and so on and so forth, no one would begin to dispute this. But this does not establish their status. They are trying to legalize eniology on a government-wide scale to be introduced into higher educational institutions, without having the slightest basis for this. The Russian contribution to the world economy continues to fall steadily; our country is not even in the top 50 in the world in its standard of living and the educational level of the population is falling. Is there indeed one index where we are first? Yes! We in Russia have the highest rate of initial accumulation of capital in the world. The steepest financial pyramids are again ours. And now we are the first in the world to adopt laws which are to protect people who aren't aware of them....There are no such laws in any country of the world. Somehow they get by without them. Well, but why do WE need them? But let's return to Mr. Okhatrin and his partners. The advertisement of unique instruments (a neutralizer and activator) capable of transforming large-cluster pathogenic radiation into a safe form was organized with great knowledge of the business. In the journals already mentioned above two learned authors (Candidate of Technical Sciences S. Denisov and Candidate of Chemical Sciences S. Kovalyov) described in detail what awful pathogenic influences the average Russian is subjected to today: radiation from geopathogenic zones (remember godforsaken places?), cosmic radiation, technopathogenic radiation, which can refer to the harmful radiation of televisions, personal computers, microwave ovens, and many other instruments and devices. Finally, for the unlucky person there is social pathogenic radiation (the mutual influence of one person on another caused by anger, envy, greed, and other vices). All this, in the words of the learned authors, leads to a disruption of the information body (that's what eniologist call the "external shell of a person") with anomalous large clusters of TFP, or so-called microlepton radiation. But the misfortunes don't end here. "Research conducted in the field of TFP has identified an anomalous radiation of money - paper banknotes: a roll of money containing more than 20 notes has a TFP around it which has an extremely negative influence on a person's biofield, with an intensity exceeding the radiation from a computer monitor. The pathogenic radiation of money reflects the energy traces of the psychoemotional desires of people through whose hands it has passed, deforming the narrow physical fields of the new owners". The prospects for humanity would be extremely bad if not for the four inventors mentioned earlier. "After many years of experiments a group of scientists joined together around the 'GAMMA-7' Informatics Center managed to solve this problem (the transformation of large-cluster pathogenic radiation into а safe form - Eh. K.) successfully. They created and put into serial production devices unique in their protective and healthful capabilities - a NEUTRALIZER and ACTIVATOR". "The NEUTRALIZER is a passive broadband TFP self-exciting oscillator. It was built employing narrow-film technologies in the form of double-mirrored multi-stage spirals of Archimedes with a calculated ratio of axes, thickness of layers, and the formation of an alloy of copper alloy, silver, and gold". In one of the booklets dedicated to the miracle instruments I managed to find that they have six levels of protection from those who try to open the instrument and find out its secret. "The principle of operation of the NEUTRALIZER consists of its energy excitation (in the TFP sense) under the influence of an external radiation source (therefore the device does not need a source of electric power). This interaction has a resonant character and leads to the disruption of large TFP clusters and the suppression of their anomalies which have a harmful influence on the human biofield". The small box weighing about 30 grams creates a protective field with a radius of 120 cm around its holder. This unique "anti-field" protects against the harmful influences of various radiating instruments and devices, geopathogenic zones, encoding SIC, zombification, and other biopathogenic influences. The perfection of the NEUTRALIZER led to the creation of a device named the ACTIVATOR. The latter, according to statements of S. Denisov and S. Kovalyov, influences the human organism exceptionally favorably, tones it, and considerably increases its immunity and provides powerful energy replenishment. In the words of these inventors, the beneficial influence of the ACTIVATOR has also made itself felt in treating metastasized breast cancer, stomach ulcers, AIDS directed at urogenital function and also other pathologies. "A picture of normalization of energy indicators has been noted an hour after the influence of the 'GAMMA-7' devices". As became clear, the exceptionally favorable influence on the human organism has been accomplished thanks to the addition and placement in "certain places of spirals of a small number of such elements as tellurium, lanthanum, indium, gadolinium, and several other rare-earth minerals and lanthanides". We have already noted that microlepton fields are a fraud. Science rejects biofields, TFP, and many other influences which Messrs. Denisov and Kovalyov mention in the same way. It is senseless to argue with them on this topic. The inventors present themselves as candidates of technical and chemical sciences. In such an event they should have known that tellurium and indium have nothing in common with lanthanides. I want to mention at the same time that rare-earth elements and lanthanides are one and the same! The "scientist" gentlemen have poor training in general science. Is this possibly simply petty carping about the inventors of miracle instruments? For S. Denisov and S. Kovalyov themselves have written in the same journal that "our devices have been authorized for broad distribution among the population, which is confirmed by the findings of Gossanehpidnadzor State Medical Inspectorate and Gosstandart State Standards Committee. The items are completely protected by patent. An International Certificate of Conformity has been received..." There's no denying that all this seems impressive. In order to get such impressive documents, one needs to pass dozens of expert appraisals. And, actually, there are many official favorable findings from various organizations, even including the N. I. Vavilov Institute of General Genetics, two favorable findings from the 1st TsNII Scientific Research Institute of the Ministry of Defense, and a number of others are mentioned. A book has come out in support of the inventors of the instruments whose authors extol Okhatrin and his associates and fight for "the broad adoption of 'GAMMA-7' apparatuses into medical practice and for the ecological correction of the biopathogenic environment". The book was published at least twice (S. Sineok, I. Yeliseyev, 'Spiral' Zashchity i Zdorov'ya Spiral of Protection and Health", Moscow, 1997, 71 pp., Globus, 1998, 123 pp.). Can one really remain in doubt that the devices invented by Mr. Okhatrin and Co. "are the best of those which have been created in this field and here Russia has absolute precedence"? Alas, one can. Risking drawing the displeasure not only of Okhatrin and his co-investors, but also the supporters of the broad adoption of this wonder of the 20th century, I dare to state; the entire history from the "discovery" of microleptons to the "invention" of the neutralizer and activator is a well-organized large-scale swindle. Well, but what about the patent, the permission of higher authorities, the International Certificate of Conformity, and finally the favorable findings of respected organizations? A little patience, readers! Yes, in 1995 a group of four inventors headed by A. Okhatrin received a patent. There's nothing to be surprised about here. For far from the first time a patent for a completely fantastic "invention" has been issued in Russia. Is it true that the inventors received an International Certificate of Conformity and permission from Gossanehpidnadzor and Gosstandart? Yes, it's true, but all the same some details ought to be clarified. Indeed a certificate of conformity issued by an International Association, "The Soviet Quality Association", was received. So this is far from an International Certificate. And Gosstandart didn't give any permission. The Deputy Director of the NII Research Association of Standardization simply informed the inventors: "A certificate is not required to produce this product". As regards Gossanehpidnadzor, then the authorization for the use of "GAMMA-7" instruments was signed by the Deputy Chief State Doctor for the City of Moscow...But the neutralizer was presented to me in Novosibirsk. The permission of a Moscow doctor isn't valid here; nevertheless they are trying to sell the instruments. However, is it worth finding fault if the inventors have a multitude of favorable findings from which it follows that the instruments work and produce a favorable effect? Well, let's look how the matter went with the expert reviews. Before me is the "Finding of the Results of а Study of the Protective Operation of the 'GAMMA-7A' and 'GAMMA-7N' Devices with Regard to the Influence of Electromagnetic Radiation of a Personal Computer and Television on Biological Objects". It was approved by the scientific supervisor of the project, the head of the epigenetic laboratory, Professor O. A. Khoperskaya (N. I. Vavilov Institue of General Genetics of the Russian Academy of Sciences)RAS). Let's cite one of the most impressive points of this finding testifying to the effectiveness of the "GAMMA-7N" device. "The neutralization of the electromagnetic radiation of a personal computer on tadpoles by the 'GAMMA-7N" device...showed practically complete survivability at the same time that without the 'GAMMA-7N' device all the tadpoles died in 3...7 days". I admit that this statement aroused my suspicion. I even had to measure the power of the dose from a television set and a personal computer with a professional dosimetrist. It turned out that at a distance of 0.5 meters from the screen in both cases the dosimeter does not observe any addition to the natural background radiation level. Only at the screen itself is the power of the radiation comparable to natural background radiation. It is clear that the radiation of a personal computer could not have led to the death of the tadpoles. But how could there be a finding of the Institute of General Genetics? There couldn't have been. The Institute did not issue a finding. The Science Council of the Institute classified the action of Ms. Khoperskaya as a forgery. And she never was a professor and there never was a laboratory of epigenetics in the Institute in whose name Ms. Khoperskaya spoke. I have a note from the Director of the Institute, Academician Yu. Altukhov, in which he reports that the finding signed by O. Khoperskaya is a forgery. The Institute has nothing to do with the finding. The Moscow Institute of Information Wave Technologies presented an opinion and a finding signed the Director of the Institute, Candidate of Technical Sciences, V. Khokkanen. These are the only documents in which the properties of the "GAMMA-7N" neutralizer's own radiation were researched. From them we learn in particular about the spectral range of the radiation: 30...300gHz. The power emitted by the neutralizer is so small that the Institute had to use an experimental highly-sensitive (10...18 watts/cm2) radiation sensor developed together with two Nizhniy Novgorod institutes: the Scientific Research Radiophysical Institute (NIRFI) and the State Scientific Research Instrumentmaking Institute. It didn't take much work to find out that NIRFI took no part in the development of the instrument in question. The second of these institutes simply doesn't exist! Regarding the actual results of the tests of the neutralizer in Mr. Khokkanen's institute, I turned to the Institute of Applied Physics IPF of the RAS with a request to analyze these results. The conclusions contained in the document sent to me over the signatures of the IPF Deputy Director, Professor A. G. Litvak and the Chief of the Laboratory, Candidate of Physicomathematical Sciences L. Fedoseyev, were simply devastating. Here are several excerpts. "The experimental highly-sensitive sensor used...by the inventors could not physically exist". "It can be stated with confidence that everything described in the Findings and Opinion are a forgery or a genuine delusion by incompetent officials". And one more excerpt: "The claims...of a new effect - 'of disruption and compensation' of radiation – are groundless". A severe conclusion. But there could be no other since Mr. Khokkanen is the same person who was behind the terrible weapon which was capable, as V. Litovkin wrote ("Izvestiya", 5 October 1995), "of acting on any specific person at infinitely remote distances at a speed greater than light and controlling him". And even if there is a wish to kill, by ordering the heart to stop or to causing a massive brain hemorrhage". What terrible tales! This person was seized by phantoms, "protective field structures". Mr. Khokkanen was given support by M. Maley, the Chairman of the Commission for Scientific and Technical Issues of the Defense Industry. Alas, many crooks hovered around the late M. Maley. As V. Litovkin stated, one of the most important scientists called the work of V. Khokkanen a fraud. Mr. Litovkin was too modest. Any normal scientist would join in this assessment. We now turn to the results of the research of the neutralizer's protective activity on people. In the Finding approved by the President of the Center of Electromagnetic Safety, Doctor of Medical Sciences Professor Yu. Grigor'yev, the conclusions are quite evasive: "it can be assumed that in specific research conditions the use of the 'GAMMA-7N' neutralizer could create conditions for a tendency to develop a protective condition of an organism of the type of a comfortable deterioration". But, all the same, what did the inventors say of this paper? You won't understand a thing! However, it was clearer later. "The results of the research presented demand further development and confirmation in view of the additional research which has been conducted..." In this sense the finding of the Russian Federation Ministry of Emergency Situations Treatment and Diagnostic Center was much more substantive. "The work of a person for one hour in front of the screen of a working computer leads to the deterioration of the overall energizing of his biofield". However, "the use of the 'GAMMA-7N' neutralizer with a working computer permitted the tendency toward a reduction in the harmful influence from a computer on the health of a subject to be established". It is especially sad that the opinion was signed by professional doctors, including those with titles. Do they really not understand that the lack of a control group completely nullifies the tests results? And further: isn't it interesting to find out by what means they managed to measure "the deterioration of the overall energizing of the biofield"? One has to state; pseudoscience is being introduced into medicine. An alarming symptom. We turn now to the findings of the1st TsNII MO RF the Russian Federation Ministry of Defense regarding the tests of the "Neutralizer" and "Activator". It should be said that the findings prompted many questions from me. I was especially struck, from the point of view of physics, by the absurd effect of the protection of rats from powerful X-ray radiation with the aid of the "Neutralizer". I turned for explanations to Doctor of Medical Sciences, Professor V. Chumakov, chief of a directorate of the 1st TsNII MO RF, who confirmed the findings above. Vladimir Viktorovich answered my question obligingly. I should note that there are no categorical confirmations of the effectiveness of the instruments in his reply. However, it is felt that the researchers of the TsNII who conducted the tests were not free from a certain prejudice. "The opinion of a Committee of the Russian Federation Ministry of Health's State Medical Inspectorate, which permitted the distribution of the instruments, and also the results of the work performed by other organizations was taken into account in this matter". In order to preclude the effects of personal prejudice I turned to the Institute of Physiology of the Siberian Branch of the Russian Academy of Medical Sciences with a request to comment on the above materials of the 1st TsNII MO RF. Here are excerpts from the finding of the chief of the Institute of Physiology's laboratory, Doctor of Medical Sciences Professor K. Shoshenko. "I think that Doctor V. Chumakov understands the frivolity of the findings which he confirmed very well. Therefore he is switching from support of the inventors about the favorable influence of the "GAMMA" apparatuses they tested (the finding of 24.07.97) to doubts, and in the letter of 01.02.99, he mentions only the need "to identify the theoretical possibility of recording the effects of the use of the "GAMMA-7" proclaimed by the inventors with standard biometric and non-traditional methods. The general conclusion of Prof. K. Shoshenko is this: "In my view, both findings did not present sufficiently well-founded proof of the influence of the 'GAMMA-7' and 'GAMMA-7N' devices on animal and human organisms". These are all the documents proper. Alas, they do not prove that the miracle instruments serve either as panaceas for illnesses or for bad ecology. However, there is still the book of Candidates of Medical Sciences S. Sineok and I. Yeliseyev that I mentioned above. It is written for people who are well acquainted with the subject. As indicated in the foreword, for at least 10 years (!) Svetlana Vladimirovna Sineok, has participated in the introduction of "neutralizers" and "activators" into medical practice. Consequently, the instruments began to be adopted two years before the discovery of microlepton fields! I should confess that I read the book in one sitting. No offense to Mark Twain, but his "tall tales" pale before this "masterpiece". I found out from the little book that the "energy saturation of the human organism is provided by a synthesis of three fields: coulomb, lepton, and magnetic", and that "in a biological subject the magnetic field is an efficient substation and is controlled by a lepton field. A lepton field is its primogenitor and director". At one of the lectures at Novosibirsk State University I cited yet one more find of the authors of the book: "There has been a swift reduction of the coulomb field of our space during the last decade because of poor ecology". The students assessed this "pearl". Homeric laughter broke out. Alas, the little book was not written for the public's amusement. It had a different purpose. It thoroughly mixes mysticism, superstition, charlatanism, the outrageous ignorance of the authors themselves, flavors all this mixture with quasi-scientific terminology, and presents this nonsense as the latest achievements of science. Babbling about "the evil eye", "spells", "curses", etc. the authors are naturally writing completely without foundation: "that which was earlier rejected by science as superstition now finds its explanation and confirmation". We have already talked about fraud with microleptons. Unlike the latter, leptons are elementary particles that actually exist. Look how Sineok and Yeliseyev "adapt" them. "In spite of its mysteriousness, the lepton field is omnipresent: thought, clairvoyance, biopathogenic zones, Hartmann space, information channels, tornadoes and tsunamis, the Bermuda Triangle, torsion radiation, earthquakes and eruptions of volcanoes, thunderstorms, ball lightning, acupuncture points, Khrapov poles, all these are a primary or secondary manifestation of a lepton field". And this is quite surprising, the latter-day "scientists" inform us, not troubling themselves at all with proofs. Of course, it's no trouble to catch them often contradicting one another. Here's an example for you. The authors of the book state: "research...has shown that active bands of an orthogonal lattice grid directed north-south causes most cardiovascular illnesses, and bands going in the east-west direction lead to inflammations, arthritis, and rheumatism". But here General G. Rogozin, who is not unknown and who often did much to introduce occultism into the entourage around the President, stated in a recent interview that "...normal people sleep with their head to the north in accordance with magnetic lines of force". Whom will you order to believe? Yes, no one. The well-known Rusisan neurophysiologist Academician P. Simonov sent the sponsor of the law, "The Protection of the Human Psychosphere", Deputy V. Ilyukhin, a brief comment about the bill. A deep thought was contained in the comment. "Just as law and legality operate until the principle of the presumption of innocence is exercised, science relies on the principle of the presumption of what has been proven. It deals only with phenomena whose reality has proven by their regular repeatability and the possibility of reproducing the results of the experiment...All the rest belongs to the realm of faith, but you can believe what you want inasmuch as freedom of conscience is guaranteed by the law". Well said. Yes, science has nothing in common with faith. And if we follow the above principle of the presumption of what has been proved strictly, no ignorant little books and "neutralizers" with "activators" and drafts of the aforementioned laws with an obviously mercenary subtext will appear. But people will understand that there is no energy information exchange, but there is energy information fraud! Edward Kruglyakov Translated by G. Goldberg About the author: Eduard Pavlovich Kruglyakov is an academician and Deputy Director of the Budker Institute of Nuclear Physics. Previous publications: E. P. Kruglyakov: "Swindlers Posing as 'Scientists'". Nauka v Sibiri in Siberia, No 34 (2220), 1999. Date of publication: 7 July 2001. Electronic version: © NiT. Current Publications, 1997 aus: http://humanism.al.ru/en/articles.phtml?num=000017 ---- Microlepton GeoVision™ Technology is based on statute that all physical objects have their own microlepton field. Microleptons belong to atom, it's nucleuses are located around the electron. On this scheme is shown microlepton model of hydrogen atom. Microleptons are marked by yellow color. Spectral composition and spatial distribution of physical object` intensity of Microlepton field depend on chemical composition of the object, distribution of chemical elements by the volume of the body and it`s form. Microlepton has longer length of free run in the substance and practically are not screened by environmental spheres. By this reason, the intensity of Microlepton field of the geological object inside the Earth slightly differs from the intensity of Microlepton field of this object outside the Earth and in Space. Microlepton gas in homogeneous mediums and in Space is structuring in the spheroid forms, such as cluster units, and around separate solids it is structuring in the multilayers cluster structures. These structures are in permanent movement. On this slide microlepton clusters are shown. On definite conditions, Microlepton fields of geological objects can be registered. During the photographing of the investigated area of the Earth from space satellite on the photo gets and registers not only the visible image of the Earth surface, but also invisible microlepton emanation of various geological objects on the Earth surface and inside it. On this picture the microlepton emanation of oil deposit is shown. Basis diameter is 6 km. Microlepton GeoVision™ Technology is the method of distant exploring the Earth and is a technology of minerals search by their own microlepton emanations. During the photographing of the investigated area of the Earth© from the space satellite (D) on the photo emulsion, the photo gets and registers not only the visible image of the Earth surface, but also invisible microlepton emanation (B) of various geological objects (A). During the special processing visualization this invisible microlepton image becomes visible in optical diapason. Further computer processing allows to identify the searched geological objects, to determine their outlines and to make coordinate attachment. Microlepton GeoVision Technology is related to the methods of distant exploring the Earth and is a technology of search of mineral deposits (oil, gas, water, metals, diamonds and etc.) by their own microlepton emanations. On the bases of Microlepton GeoVision Technology is the fundamental fact, that all physical objects, like electromagnetic fields, have their own microlepton fields, arising during the interaction of light elementary particles – microleptons. Special composition and spatial distribution of microlepton field intensity of the physical object depends on chemical composition of the object, on the distribution of chemical elements due to the volume of the body and its form. Microleptons have longer length of free run in the substance and are practically not screened by environmental spheres. By this reason, the intensity of microlepton field of the geological object inside the Earth slightly differs from the intensity of microlepton field of this object outside the Earth and in Space. On the definite conditions, the microlepton fields of geological objects can be registered. On making photos on of the Earth territory from the space satellite on the photo emulsion, the photo catch and register not only the visible image of Earth, but also invisible microlepton emanation of various geological objects on the Earth surface and inside the Earth. In the process of special treatment – visualization – this invisible microlepton image is filtered by special microlepton filter for the searched substance and transferred in optical diapason, that means – becomes visible. Special microlepton filters for oil, water, gas, gold, diamonds and others were developed. Further computer treatment allows to identify the searched geological objects, to determine their outlines and to make coordinate attachment. Microlepton GeoVision Technology consists of three stages: First stage 1. Order and receive of space photos of the investigated area. 2. Express analysis of investigated area on the space-photos with the creation of control matrix of searched object. 3. Microlepton treatment of space-photos with the aim to determine and elicit the microleptonic field structure of the searched object. 4. Treatment of obtained results with the use of the special software. Determination of perspective spheres. 5. The express analysis of the perspective area on helicopter with the use of special equipment for estimation of stocks of useful mineral. Second stage – field expedition. 1. The research of the determined area on helicopter with the use of special equipment. 2. Clarification of space coordinates of the deposit, spatial bedding of the searched object, and the depth of bedding. Third stage – treatment of results. The complex analysis of microlepton information and its comparison with the information, obtained by other geological and geophysical methods. Composition of digital maps, mathematical and cartographical modelling of searched geological objects, the estimation of deposits’ volumes. In comparison with traditional methods of geophysical research Microlepton GeoVision Technology have a number of serious advantages: - it is ecologically clean, - it is several times less expensive than traditional method – the top cost of expenditures on the research of oil deposits, carried out with the use of Microlepton GeoVision technology considerably low; - it is 15-30 times faster - time necessary to conduct full research program on the area of 100km x 100km is not more than 4-5 months. The following example could confirm said above. The diagrams show the saving effect of exclusion of "dry" (unsuccessful) drilling, that could be reached by use of the Microlepton GeoVision Technology. Initial data: - investigated area S=100km x 100km=10,000 sq. km. - average well depth = 3,000 m.; - cost of surface drilling USD200-700 per linear meter; - cost of shelf drilling USD2000- 7000 per linear meter; - probability of successful drilling = 0.95; 0.9; 0.8; 0,7; 0.6;0.5; - distance between 2 drills = 5,000 m. DIAGRAM 1 Economy reached by exclusion of "dry" drilling on surface DIAGRAM 2 Economy reached by exclusion of "dry" drilling on shelf The Microlepton GeoVision Technology could give an economy from USD 13 million to USD 4 billions on the territory of 100km x 100km only by excluding unsuccessful drillings. The method showed its efficiency being tested in different conditions in different countries: Russia, Kazakhstan, Bahrain, North and South Korea, Australia and others. First stage-visualization. 1. Order and receive of space photos of the investigated area. 2. Express analysis of investigated area on the space-photos with the creation of control matrix of searched object. 3. Microlepton treatment (visualization) of space-photos with the aim to determine and elicit the energy microlepton field structure of the searched geological objects. 4. Treatment of the obtained results with the use of the special software and determination of perspective areas. Second stage-field expedition 1.The research of the determined area on helicopter with the use of special equipment. 2.Clarification of oil and gas deposit outlines, the bedding depth of productive horizons. Third stage -data processing. 1. The complex analysis of microlepton information and its comparison with the information, obtained by other geological and geophysical methods. 2. Composition of digital maps, mathematical and cartographic modeling of searched geological objects, the estimation of perspective resources by C3 category, construction of the spatial model of the deposit, preliminary estimation of reserves by C2 category. aus: http://www.alkor-group.ru/mltheory.htm ---- A question was raised on the cover of the magazine "Elektrosvyaz" N5 of 2001: "Torsion Communications: Myth or Reality?" The question was connected with the publication of an article inside, "Torsion Communications - A New Physical Principle for Information Transmission Systems" 1. The review presented replied to this question thus: torsion communications is not a myth and, moreover, it is not a reality. It is a complete illusion!. The article under discussion was supplied with information about its authors: A. Ye. Akimov, "Director of the International Institute of Theoretical and Applied Physics (MITPF) of the Russian Academy of Natural Sciences RAEN". (I note that the physics section of the RAEN has dissociated itself from this "institute"). V. Ya. Tarasenko, the first deputy director of MITPF; S. Yu. Tolmachev, chief of a department of the FSB Security Service Academy. The department is evidently a secret one as the name is not disclosed. One can presume this is a commercial matter as this group needed "powerful" support so quickly. The perceptive reader will guess from the style of this note that he will not find a good word about their article and this is right. The article tries to justify a number of large-scale pseudoscientific concepts in an atmosphere of communications engineers about the so-called discovery long ago in secret Soviet laboratories of a new fundamental interaction. For decades, under cover of these (constantly mutating) concepts immeasurable amounts money have been extracted from the country's budget for endlessly changing promises of wonder weapons, wonder communications, generators of free "energy from a physical vacuum", climate machines, panaceas for all diseases, and so forth and so on. This "research" has been financed through "power" and "special" structures uncontrolled by the scientific community and was always "top secret" 2). Hundreds of people from dozens of defense industry institutions and even several academic institutes were drawn into this activity. The composition of the participants changed constantly (which is not surprising - not everyone will agree to write false reports for good money) while preserving and consolidating a small framework of "ideologist" leaders, the main one who was and is A. Ye. Akimov. At the beginning of 1991 this activity became publicly known and was subjected to a critique by the USSR Academy of Sciences and the Supreme Soviet's Science Commission, after which the "Center for Nontraditional Technologies" under the State Committee for Science and Technology headed by Akimov was immediately disbanded. Having lost his official post Akimov found his place right there in the new world of "venture" enterprises, maintaining his ties and support in the "special structures". Secrecy has been forgotten since then and there began a period of intensive attempts to enter the market with miraculously operating generators of torsion (they are spinor and microlepton), either fields or radiation. Inasmuch as not one of the widely-advertised promises in the area or defense or civil technology has been kept (nor could they be, in view of the absence of these all-powerful fields!), only one guaranteed market sector was left for Akimov without implying object proof of the reality of these fields - healing. Rumors began to spread via the mass media, including the respectable "Izvestiya" (see my reply about this in the Feedback section of the 26 September 1997 issue of this newspaper), about a reputedly powerful "psychotronic" weapon developed in the depths of the old KGB on the basis of these same fields, a weapon which could work good if desired. An advertisement for "torsion generators" appeared on the Internet which would relieve any ailment at a moderate price - $30 dollars for a Russian, $100 for a foreigner. (We note in passing that the advantages of these "generators" are the same as for any other amulets. It's the same matter with the damage - being objectively useless, they inspire hope in users and keep them from going to doctors). We don't know well this business is doing, but we know that it's not enough for Akimov's company and that it is trying ceaselessly to suck money from the state budget. Interviews with Akimov appear constantly in the newspapers with promises to solve the energy problem with the aid of "generators of energy from a vacuum" or to master space with the aid of unsupported bezopornyye engines. Not long ago on television it was said that a similar project was on Klebanov's desk Klebanov is the Minister of Science, Industry, and Technology. The article in "Electrosvyaz" lays the ground for an application for budget financing for the development of wonder communications - instant, secure, point-to-point, all-penetrating, unlimited by distance, and not requiring power. There's only one detail left - to get financing! (It is strange, of course, that a 40-year-old "great discovery" still requires money to confirm its existence and that in spite of 12 years of intensive advertising the clever West also has not been enjoying the fruits of "the discovery of the millennium"). A complete critique of the article 1 is practically impossible because of failures of logic and there are mistakes and contradictions in almost every phrase. This makes the article practically immune to any scientific criticism since any statement in it is inaccurate and the opposite can be found in the same text. All the same several examples of this will be given. The article contains an introduction described as "the physics of torsion fields", a description of "the basic properties of torsion fields" and experiments in "torsion communications" proper. The introduction is the part of the article containing comprehensible ideas but not all are accurate. The authors describe the difficulties of communications performed with the aid of electromagnetic fields. No special rebukes are due here except for tendentiousness and inaccuracies. The phrase about the "gigantic resources" required in information transmission systems because of absorption of the natural environment" serves as an example. It is not clear what is meant by gigantic resources. When it talks about the most extensive communications channels - fiber optic - the power is actually being expended to replace the consumption in the fiber, but it is small by any measure: the full power of the light consumed in, let's say, a transatlantic cable is measured in hundreds of watts. The resources required by a global satellite communications are limited by the modest power of the satellites. The resources of radio and television broadcasts are great but far from consuming "the natural environment". But the words "We have tried to find the solution to these problems by using...nonelectromagnetic fields, for example, gravitational" are a deliberately false statement. No one has ever expressed such carelessly absurd ideas 3). It's like the authors had heard about the wide-scale search for gravitational waves by physicists and are trying to make this subject their own in order to justify the logic of the development of "torsion communications". The section "The physical principles of torsion communications". Here the authors describe their "solution" to the problem of a unified field theory which the best minds of mankind have been working on unsuccessfully for about 100 years, beginning with Einstein. This entire section is based on a monograph of G. I. Shipov (reference 17 from the article 1). Currently the main theoretician of the group, without beating around the bush, he esteems his merits much higher than people like Einstein. Academician V. A. Rubakov of the Russian Academy of Sciences RAN has given an exhaustive appraisal of this book 2. I will cite only his introductory evaluation of Shipov's book as "teeming with elementary errors and incompetent statements and without scientific value as a whole". At the end of the review Rubakov touches on the issue of torsion fields which are given leading importance in Shipov's book and notes that they have not been observed as a physical reality. This section concludes with a victorious report relating the production of industrial "torsion generators" since the middle of the 1980s which opened "a principally new stage of research of torsion phenomena". Further it lists the revolutionized fields of technology: "torsion sources of energy, torsion propulsion devices, torsion methods of acquiring materials with new physical properties, the torsion transmission of information, and much else. Some studies reach the level of technology, in particular, metallurgy". No references are provided here, although in a multitude of newspaper and speeches Akimov always talks of his support by scientific authorities and gives the names of responsible officials ispolniteli and the addresses of many institutions where various accomplishments have been made. (Akimov is published most often in the newspapers "24 Chasa Hours", "Argumenty i fakty", and the newspapers "Terminator" and "Chudesa i priklyucheniya and Adventures"). The RAN Presidium's Commission to Combat Pseudoscience and the Falsification of Scientific Research has conducted an investigation in each of these specific references and established that common fraud has occurred in all cases. The multitude of examples of specific examinations by the RAN Presidium can be found in the monograph of Commission chairman Academician Eh. P. Kruglyakov, "Swindlers Posing as Scientists" 3. In a limited number of cases it was possible to secure demonstrations of the material achievements of the "torsioners", in particular, to investigate the materials "reformed" by the action of torsion radiation. The inspection of these materials ended in a complete fiasco. Again, examples of this can be found in the monograph cited 3. (See also the article 4 of the author). The section "The Principle Properties of Torsion Fields" deserves separate commentary inasmuch as it completely demonstrates Akimov's principal method - to stun an unprepared audience with a stream of pseudoscientific combinations of words evoking associations with something they've heard which is highly scientific and little-understood. But a specialist usually ends up in an impasse since he hears senseless cacophony - there simply is nothing to hang your hat on. For example, how does one regard two mutuallyexclusive passages: a) "these fields ("torsion") are an independent physical object..., having no relationship....to electromagnetism, b) "torsion fields can arise as an inseparable component of electromagnetism"...(emphasis mine - Ye. A.). And both these statements get along together in one point of the "properties". It is further reported that the initial torsion fields originate "from Absolutely Nothing", (the same as God, as is explained from the monograph 9 of the followers of science and that a Physical Vacuum is the source material of elementary particles - originating from the initial torsion field. Uh huh... Akimov's company very much loves new terms. Initially their fields were called spinor, then microlepton 5, then torsion fields. At one time "microleptons" played the role of the particles of this field. Now new particles, "tordions", have been declared to be quanta which are not absorbed in any medium. There is an unavoidable question in this regard - in such a case how they be detected (but Akimov's people detect them at times with the aid of an ordinary camera 4) - there is no answer. It is interesting to call attention to the evolution of the interrelationships of torsion fields and energy. Earlier they talked of torsion fields as a source of inexhaustible energy. One of the previous ideologists of the group, A. F. Okhatrin, told of a so-called generator of free energy which had been made based on "the spontaneous decomposition of microleptons". A statement of the authors about the creation of "torsion" generators of energy was cited above. It is stated at the same time that "torsion signals (of influence) are transmitted informationally, not energetically, that is, without the transmission of energy". Or, yet more specifically, "the potential of torsion fields is identical to zero, which corresponds to their non-energy nature". This is a citation from point 10 of the properties. In point 6 it is pointed out that "like torsion charges are attracted and unlike ones are repelled". How can forces exist if the corresponding field has potential equal to zero? If it is identical to zero then its gradient is equal to zero. How can the energy be drawn out of such a field? And how can it repel or attract? In point 5 it reports that "torsion fields generated by classic spin 4) can be axial and radial. Each of these fields can be clockwise or counterclockwise. How can a radial vector be clockwise or counterclockwise - only Akimov's school knows! Skipping over the multitude of the ordinary blunders of this section we pause only on the central claim of the article - the infinite speed of transmission of information with the aid of torsion fields. One hardly needs to be reminded that in the process the authors are rejecting the Special Theory of Relativity (STO) based on the impossibility of the transmission of information with a speed greater than the speed of light in a vacuum. I stress that this is just about the speed of transmission of information and nothing else. The authors refer to instances where the speed of light has been exceeded in various physical phenomena. Similar sorts of sensational reports actually have appeared, especially in the last decade. None of them have any relation to Einstein's axiom. In order not to make the description more cumbersome I will refer to a survey article 6 of the well-known physicist R. Chiao who has done many experiments in this field. He especially stipulates that no trustworthy demonstrations of this type shake Einstein's principle in any way. STO is a cornerstone of physics and has been confirmed an endless number of times by the entire practical experience of nuclear physics . Up to now nothing has been said directly about how it is known that torsion fields do not exist in nature. In principle, theory permits the existence of such fields (Akimov and Shipov didn't invent them!). However, it imposes severe restrictions on the permissible size of their interaction with matter. First of all, it is associated with the very high accuracy with which the laws of other known "long-range actions" are confirmed - electromagnetism and gravity. They are observed with an accuracy of up to 10-8, which means that any new unknown long-range action can only be weaker than these two; otherwise it would have been observed long ago. Special experiments were set up to search for a hypothetical interaction of a non-magnetic nature - "spin" - and it was not found even at an experiment sensitivity level permitting observation at a level of 10-11 from magnetic 7. Therefore, if there is anything like a torsion field and it is observed it will inevitably be so insignificantly weak that there is no point in talking about it having an applied role. This theme is developed in more detail in studies 8. Switching to the concluding section of the article 1, it remains to discuss the most difficult question, the so-called "Results of Experimental Investigations". Any experiment is a crucial argument in the search for truth if it is reliable, which means in practice that it is repeatedly reproducible by independent researchers. And even in this case it can remain doubtful if it contradicts firmly established laws and facts - collective mistakes and blunders are possible. (For example, a well-prepared trick can appear convincingly the same in various auditoriums and in different performances). In the case under investigation of a "torsion radio" there is in general no faith in the results presented inasmuch as these results have no independent verification and contradict a number of fundamental principles of physics. Nevertheless it is difficult to judge these experiments which lack the most necessary details in their description. For example, nothing is said about the receiver and transmitter (except the name of the developer). Nevertheless, having been present at Akimov's early reports I take the risk on myself of reconstructing the essence of these experiments. I am convinced that these experiments have at their base a search for odious "telepathic" communications which have been very much in fashion since the 1950s. when the political "thaw" of Khrushchev gave rise to a renaissance of interest in "mediumism" or, in the terminology of those days, "parapsychology". Information reached our "special services" then about experiments in the US attempting (they turned out to be fruitless) to establish telepathic communications with submarines (just recently in the US Senate a scandal broke out when it came out that their intelligence services had secretly spent $20 million for this nonsense - no more!). When I asked Akimov in his report how he received a "spinor signal" he replied simple-mindedly - through a psychic! But when I expressed disbelief in such a receiver, Akimov began to talk about the ongoing development of objective methods of reception in particular through the conductivity of the psychic's skin! This did not surprise me, and then Akimov began to talk about future semiconductor detectors. From that time Akimov has categorically denied in my presence the use of psychics in his experiments. In my opinion his "torsiongram" was acquired by the ordinary method for these experiments of presenting the "psychic"-transmitter one of the elements of a binary code which a second "receiver" participant is to guess. It has long been clear that "successful" telepathic sessions are based on the tendentious statistical selection of a successful short series of guesses. Of course, in the process the distance between the participants is not important. (Simply put, successes in telepathic communications are most often explained by ordinary cheating). The participation of a so-called "torsion" generator in these tests has no importance, of course; however the absurd illusion has been produced of the establishment of a communications path which does not attenuate with distance. I concede that Akimov initially genuinely believed in the discovery of "torsion" fields, but he could scarcely have kept this faith in succeeding decades if he had encountered a community of physicists. And so, the widely-broadcast claims of the article's authors of the discovery of a "fifth force" - a new fundamental interaction - have no basis at all. Professional searches for new interactions have been systematically conducted by the world's physicists for the last century with complete understanding of the difficulties of this task in view of the searches for obviously very small forces. They have been unsuccessful so far. Against this background the many years of advertisements by A. Ye. Akimov of the fantastic prospects of numerous applied uses for non-existent fields are simply a continuation of the extortion of the public resources squandered in past decades under cover of secrecy. The depth to which these "scientists" have dived into the abyss of blathering and unbridled, absolutely unfounded concepts in combination with the natural reluctance of professional physicists to deal with incompetent opponents makes them almost invulnerable. This could be regarded as a unique religion 5) and the issue would be settled. There's only one little thing to do - this religion also needs to be separated from the state. It should be financed by its own parishioners or directly from "the infinite resources of a physical vacuum". 1. A. Ye. Akimov, V. Ya. Tarasenko, S. Yu. Tolmachev. "Torsion Communications - a New Principle for the Transmission of Information". "Elektrosvyaz", N5, 2001, pp. 24-30. 2. V. A. Rubakov. "Regarding G. I. Shipov's Book 'The Theory of a Physical Vacuum. Theory, Experiments, and Technology'". UFN, Vol. 170, N3, 351-52, 2000. 3. Eh. P. Kruglyakov. "Swindlers Posing as Scientists". Moscow, Nauka, 2001. 4. Ye. B. Aleksandrov. "Shady Science", Nauka i Zhizn', N1, 1991 5. Ye. B. Aleksandrov and A. A. Anselm. "A. F. Okhatrin's Microleptons", Bulletin of the USSR Academy of Sciences N4, pp. 94-96, 1991 6. Raymond F. Chiao. "Population inversion and superluminality", in the book "Amazing Light", Springer Verlag, New York, 1996, pp. 91-107. 7. Ye. B. Aleksandrov, A. A. Anselm, Yu. V. Pavlov, R. M. Umarkhodzhayev. "The Limitation on the Existence of a New Type of Fundamental Interaction". ZhEhTF, Vol. 85, N6, pp. 1899-1906, 1983. 8. Ye. B. Aleksandrov, V. L. Ginzburg. "Pseudoscience and its Propagandists". Bulletin of the RAN. Vol. 69, N3, pp. 199-202, 1999. 9. V. Yu. Tikhoplav, T. S. Tikhoplav. "The Physics of Faith", "Dobryye Vesti News" Publishing House, St. Petersburg, 2002. 1) The article is being published with small abridgments with the goal of greater accessibility for the general reader. 2) The author of this critique had occasion to read a "top secret" report in 1987 by virtue of his work about a supposedly identified radical influence by the generator of a new field on the climate of the continent of Europe; about the generator it was only noted that it required 20 milliwatts and about its design it was said that it could not be disclosed at such a low level of secrecy! 3) Except for Akimov's colleague. 4) Again, a "homemade" term of Akimov: spin is a purely quantum concept: there is no "classic" spin. 5) Recently the ideology of "torsion" fields has actually acquired a distinctly religious bent - torsion fields are acquiring direct communications with the soul and God. For example, a monograph 9 has come out. On the cover is a quote: "When prayers are read over a candle the sound vibrations cause vibrations of plasma and they convert them to torsion waves which ascend to God". There are more than 20 references to Akimov and Shipov in the book. Ye. B. Aleksandrov. Academician of the RAN. Translated by G. Goldberg aus: http://humanism.al.ru/en/articles.phtml?num=000007